


Secret Santa is hard

by IDustRoseI



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I actually had a plot this time, Mutual Pining, Secret Santa, Wingwomen willow is best willow, bi disaster luz, lesbian disaster amity, lgbt disaster boscha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDustRoseI/pseuds/IDustRoseI
Summary: Secret Santa was just announced to the school, and Amity was having a young life crisis.She had no idea what the perfect gift would be for Luz, but thankfully she has Willow to help her.I used Amity and Luz's perspectives the most but their are some boschlow moments huehue
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park
Comments: 22
Kudos: 293





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, and the added boschlow was nice.
> 
> I'm a slut for boschlow don't tell anyone >.>

"Willow! You have no idea how much turmoil you have put me in." Willow chuckled in response, knowing full well what she had done to her childhood friend. 

"It's just a secret Santa, no biggie," Willow responded, brushing her friend's panic off. Amity sputtered helplessly, "N-No BIGGIE?!" She was just about ready to wring her neck. 

"I was just giving you a push in the right direction." Willow hadn't ceased her smug expression throughout the conversation. Amity wanted to pull her hair out, slowly and painfully.  
Her crush on Luz was apparent to everyone except Luz, and Willow had been trying to get Amity to confess for months now. 

"What does she like? What if I get something she hates? What if she finds out it's me and doesn't want to be my friend anymore?" Amity rambled, her voice an octave higher than usual. Amity sat down next to her friend, hands cupping her face. 

"Shhhhhh, calm down honey," Willow pat Amity on the head, who only whimpered and turned away. 

"I tell you what. I'll help you pick out a gift for Luz." Willow rubbed Amity's hair maternally. Amity lifted her head slightly, regarding willow with a frown.

"I will never forgive you for this." Amity sneered, no malice evident in her voice.

"Or you will finally say something to that crush of yours mm?" Willow raised a brow in question, nudging her childhood friend. 

"Now, on to the thing you're so worried about." Willow smiled grabbing Amity's hand and rushing her down the stairs of Blight Manor.

Willow pulled her along for what seemed like hours, or maybe it just felt that way due to Amity's anxiety and over-zealous mind. She knew she was making a big deal out of this whole secret Santa thing, but she would never admit that to Willow. 

Amity dragged her feet begrudgingly. It's not that she just didn't want to do this; it was more of that no matter what she wouldn't think it'd be perfect. 

Willow stopped in front of a cheap run-down dollar store. She pulled Amity inside along with the girl's ardent protests. 

"The Dollar Store? Willow are you crazy!?" Amity wanted to screech, no way this cheap store would have something perfect for Luz. Willow pulled her into the small store, Amity protesting the entire way.

"We're not buying a car or t.v! Just get something like food." Willow urged Amity to look around, even having to push her down different isles. Amity stomped off to the other side of the store, leaving Willow at the entrance for a couple of minutes.

"How many do I need to buy?" Amity asked, walking towards Willow with a handful of items. Willow facepalmed slowly, taking long breaths in her hand to calm down. 

"At most, you can have five, so let's take a look at what you've got." Willow sat Amity down on a nearby bench and started sifting through the many different items. 

"Stickers? Really?" Willow held the cute puppy stickers up, questioning Amity. 

"They reminded me of Luz," Amity sighed, taking the stickers and turning away slightly. 

"You're a disaster, I hope you know that Amity." Amity hugged the stickers closer, mumbling something incoherent about how they were cute and she liked them. 

"Alright well, I see you got a bunch of chocolate items." Willow resumed sifting through the many gift ideas, finding a quite apparent pattern. 

"It reminds me of her eyes," Amity added, grabbing a heart-shaped box from the pile.

"I think you should have normal gifts from day 1 to 4, then on day 5 you should give her chocolates and a love note or something," Willow thought, counting on her fingers for emphasis. 

"You want me to confess to Luz?" Amity couldn't believe her ears, or her brain was just making this out to more than it was. 

"Why else would I set it up like this?" Willow snickered, still sorting the items Amity had picked out. 

"Okay, I'd say for the first day get her some kind of chips and a soda," Willow said, pulling out a bag of Doritos. 

"For the second, a stuffed animal or something like that." Willow was still sifting through the pile, Amity knew she picked out a lot but Willow was exaggerating it. 

"Also, this tiny pinball machine is really growing on me, you should include that somewhere." Amity nodded in response, still a bit confused. 

"Alright let's see... day 4." Willow sifted through the pile looking for something. 

"Nothing here is good for day 4, why don't we look together?" Willow got up along with Amity. They walked to the back of the store; to the toy section.

"Does this place sell any Azura by chance?" Amity asked, looking through the shelves for a certain green-haired girl other than herself. 

"Like a coloring book or an action figure?" Willow asked, picking up two different items.

"A coloring book is so Luz, but I feel like that may be too childish," Amity said, grabbing the Azura figure from Willow's hand. She stared at it intently, thinking things over in her head. 

"I think she'll like it," Willow said, grabbing the rest of their items and heading to one more section of the store. 

"Where are we going now?" Amity asked, still holding the Azura figure. 

"We have to get you a love letter, no?" Willow nudged Amity as she walked toward the sappy part of the store. Amity followed behind, growing clumsier as they moved. 

"You're making a big deal out of this." Willow didn't seem to understand how much Amity was panicking. 

"Are you writing a love letter to Boscha?" Amity was hyperventilating, what a disaster lesbian she was. 

"Do not say the B-word in my presence." Willow sneered, grabbing one of the many sappy cards from the shelf. 

"This one has dogs on it and is extremely love-sick, Luz will like it." Willow took the card and put it with the rest of the stuff. 

"Alright, that's everything, now time for you to get ready." Willow paid for the stuff and headed out the door. Amity had to run to catch up with her friend, holding her knees and panting heavily. 

"Ready for what exactly?" Amity asked attempting to slow her beating heart. 

"Why the date of course." Amity sputtered and looked at Willow incredulously. 

"I'm not even confessing for 5 days and you already want me to get ready for a date I might not have?" Amity asked, raising her eyebrows as the thought swept over her. 

"Oh trust me, you're getting that date. But I suppose you do have a point about the 5 days later thing." Willow walked Amity back to the manor, where the girls talked until nightfall. Willow had to leave, and when she did Amity flopped down on her bed and screamed, eliciting a 'shutup' from downstairs.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no, what am I going to do!" Luz panicked. She had been at this for half the day, pacing the living room with an annoyed looking Eda settled on the couch. 

"You've been at this for hours, just get snacks or something meaningless like that." Eda brushed it off, not really realizing the extremity of this moment. 

"I can't get something meaningless! It's Amity for crying out loud!" Eda wasn't helping in the slightest bit, only serving to worsen Luz's aggravation. 

"Amity is the most perfect, secretly nice girl I have ever had the pleasure to meet, and I do not want to screw it up with stupid secret Santa."

"I get where you're coming from kid, I've had crushes before too. But I think you're over-reacting a smidgen." Eda said, checking her nails for dirt that wasn't there. Luz groaned in annoyance, she never was going to get anywhere with Eda. 

An idea suddenly popped into her head. The one person in the entirety of the boiling isles that could help her out with this predicament. Luz stopped pacing at once and rushed out of the house. She needed to find Willow. 

She never actually asked where Willow lived. Guess she would have to wait until school. Luz groaned, heading back to the owl house and slamming the door behind her. Eda looked up from her newspaper. 

"What was that about?" She quirked an eyebrow, eyes focusing back on an uninteresting article about cupcakes. 

"I had a Luz thought and didn't think it all the way through, y' know the usual." Luz sighed, slumping onto the couch next to her mentor. 

"It's not like you're buying her a house, this shouldn't be that hard." Eda maternally pats Luz's shoulder, or at least she tries to. 

"But it is that hard. I love her, as more than a friend." Luz slumped off the couch, curling into a heap on the floor. 

"You really are a bi disaster huh?" Eda clicked her tongue, getting back to her paper. 

"Here's an idea, get her stuff that slowly builds up to day 5 where you do something really great for her," Eda suggests, not paying attention to the metaphoric light bulb that appears on Luz's head. 

"Even without actually trying you're still the best mentor, thank you, Eda!" Luz ran out the door once more, likely running to her nearest Walmart or Target. Honestly, she was surprised they were even in this world. 

The nearest shop happened to be a small Target on a street corner. Besides Azura, she actually wasn't sure what Amity liked. She rushed through the sliding doors of the store, skidding down to a walk when an employee shouted at her. She mad her way to the household items first. 

"Alright let see." She thought out loud, moving through the different kinds of junk Target had to offer. She stopped at a section with a bunch of mugs and stared directly at one that read 'Little Miss Perfect'.

"Oh yeah, that's the one." Luz picked the mug up and put it in her cart.  
"That's day 1, now 4 more to go." Luz groaned, there was no way she'd be that lucky again. 

\----------------

It had been about 2 hours of Luz sifting through the many different isles. So far she only had the mug and a CD for My Chemical Romance. Luz cupped her face with her hands and screamed into them, eliciting a few murmurs and stares. 

Technically she had all day to find the right gifts, but at this rate, she may not even get all the gifts she needed before school tomorrow.  
She probably should have just called Willow to help her. 

"Oh! I should just call Willow." Luz pulled out her scroll phone thing Eda had gotten her, typing up Willow's number and bouncing slightly. 

"Luz? What's going on?" Willow sounded groggy like she had just gotten up.

"Willow, did you just get up? It's 2pm?" And Luz thought she was bad with sleeping in. 

"I had a long night. Anyway, what did you need?" Willow yawned into the phone, an audible pop sounded through the scroll. 

"I need help with secret Santa, I got Amity and I need 3 more ideas for presents." Willow laughed loudly, confusing Luz. 

"What are the chances?" Willow thought out loud, unaware of Luz's confusion. 

"Chances of what?" Luz was royally confused. Willow just brushed it off with a 'not important'. 

"What do you have so far?" Willow asked, drumming her fingers on an unseen desk. 

"Well, I have a coffee mug and a CD for an edgy band," Luz said, looking over the items. 

"Yeah, she'd probably like that." Willow laughed, racking her brain for more ideas. 

"What store are you in right now?" Willow asked, trying to get an idea of her limitations. 

"I'm in a small Target, why?" Luz said, going back to looking through the shelves. 

"So, Amity really likes manicure stuff, so a manicuring set would be a pretty good bet," Willow suggested, to which Luz nodded and went to look for that immediately. 

"Alright, that's 3 things, 1 more to go." Luz thought through the phone. 

"There are 5 days, Luz do you know how to count?" Willow asked, quirking an eyebrow even though it couldn't be seen.

"Oh, I already picked out a non-item for the last day," Luz responded nervously, once again acting nervous for no reason. 

"Get her something relating to Azura," Willow said nonchalantly, secretly snickering to herself at the irony. 

"Good idea! Thank you Willow," Luz hung up before Willow could add anything, and rushed towards the fantasy isles. 

"She wouldn't like a coloring book but I'm not sure an action figure is good for her either." Luz stopped at a single Azura lunch box that was absolutely adorable. She squealed as she picked the box up and ran towards the checkout. She had a feeling this would be a good secret Santa.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day arrived faster than Amity anticipated, she had been pacing her room ever since Saturday, refusing to eat much in case she threw it up due to nerves. 

She knew she was overreacting, for heaven's sake it was just secret Santa! But Amity was pretty well known as 'Little Miss Perfect' not only in her actions but in her desires as well. She looked at the food she had gotten Luz, this seemed way less than perfect. 

What was she thinking? Going to the Dollar Store?! In no universe would that be good for Luz. She groaned audibly, curling up and falling on her side dramatically. 

Why was Love so complicated?

\-----------------------

Luz wasn't having much better luck with her thoughts. She too had been pacing her room and biting her nails nervously. She knew her gifts were expensive enough for Amity but she wasn't sure if she'd like them. 

She wanted to scream, cry, and hug King all at the same time. She ended up just doing the latter, picking up the wriggly puppy and squeezing him to her chest. 

"Luz, not so tight." He groaned, trying to pry her arms off of his tiny body. 

"Oh, sorry King," she loosened her arms a bit, allowing King to move comfortably in her arms. 

"You really are overreacting, and really oblivious." He said that last part quiet enough for Luz not to hear. 

"Overreacting is an overstatement, I'm being extremely realistic for being your crush's secret Santa. 

"Sure, sure. How 'bout you take it one day at a time and just give her the mug." King advised, "Or you can just give it all to me and I wouldn't mind." Ahh, there was the King Luz knew. 

"You're a rascal, and I love you." She squeezed the demon once more, before plopping him down for him to run to Eda. Luz sighed, running a hand over the item she had prepared. 

"It'll be fine," she attempted to reassure herself, with little effect.

\----------------------------

The school was bustling for the first day of secret Santa, everyone was excited, even Boscha which was surprising seeing as she had no regard for anyone else's tastes. 

Luz rushed to her class, she wanted to get there before Amity so she could put the wrapped mug on her desk. When she got to the classroom, she was surprised to see her favorite chips and soda placed neatly on her desk. She was the only one in class, therefore she had no idea who had gotten there earlier. 

She hurriedly placed the mug on Amity's desk, before taking her seat and placing her gift into her backpack for later. 

Kids started filing into the class, some placing their gifts on the respected tables, and some waiting to give there's later. 

Luz watched them all, seeing if any of them would hint to who gave her her gift. Amity walked into class later than usual, a tired look on her pretty golden eyes. 

Luz hadn't seen Amity all weekend, so she was excited to get up and talk with the girl. 

Immediately upon Luz walking up to the witch, Amity nervously twiddled her fingers and stammered. 

"Hey, Amity! How are you?" Luz asked enthusiastically. Amity didn't understand how the girl had so much energy, it was unnerving and refreshing all at the same time. 

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired," Amity responded, the secret behind her late-night threatening to spill from her lips. 

"What'd you get for secret Santa?" Luz asked, trying to sound coy with her words. Amity definitely wouldn't suspect her now. 

"I got a coffee mug that pretty accurately represents me, which is odd seeing as no one really likes getting to know me." Amity chuckled, running a finger along the rim of the cup. 

"What about you?" Amity asked, already aware of what Luz got. 

"I got Doritos and a Mountain Dew, my favorite food!" Luz enthusiastically responded, "I only told a select few people too," she added, getting even more excited. 

"That's sweet," Amity said, smiling at Luz's positivity. The teacher had to ruin their good moment by trying to silence the class. 

"I know you are all excited to find out who your secret Santa is, but that ruins the fun and the classroom. So please sit down." The teacher strictly said, silencing the murmuring class. 

(A/N: I don't actually know the schedule of Hexside so Imma just say they have abomination class first) 

"Now, recite all of the commands on paper before the end of class."

\---------------------

The day had been quite exciting, Willow didn't have a single idea who her secret Santa was but she was glad that they knew about her love of plants. The clip she was gifted matched her outfit nicely, it was a pretty green flower with a blue gem in the middle. Probably tanzanite. 

She had gotten Gus, to which she had just gotten him more flags. Gus was pretty easy to shop for. Seeing as he was a nut for flags and liked illusions. 

She was too busy in her head to notice that she had bumped into someone, someone less than expected. 

"Watch where you're going half-a-witch!" Boscha snapped. She stopped suddenly when she noticed the clip in Willow's hair. 

"Sorry Boscha, I was lost in thought." Willow pushed past the girl and to her next class.

Boscha's reaction to the clip had not gone unnoticed to the girl, she brushed a hand over it slightly, an impossible thought living in her mind.

She shrugged it off and made her way to her next class.

\--------

Boscha was not okay, not at all. She felt bad about snapping at Willow, but she needed to keep up appearances. 

The guilt came rushing in when she saw the clip in her hair. She wanted to squeal and cry all at the same time, she had liked it. Willow really liked it. 

Boscha could barely contain her excitement, she had to run to the nearest bathroom so she could scream into the toilet. 

"Boscha? Are you okay?" She heard Skara come in. 

"Oh, I'm just peachy." Boscha had a stupid grin plastered on her face. This was going to be a long week.


	2. Day 2 + 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 and 3 of secret santa

Amity had already used her gifted mug once, she really did like it. At first, she had suspected Boscha as her secret Santa seeing as how nervous she was during lunchtime. Boscha was never nervous, something good must have happened. 

She traced her finger around the rim again, developing a nervous habit. She really wasn't sure who could have gotten her this, but it had to be someone she'd let in. 

Anyhow, she was a little more excited for today seeing as the stuffed penguin she had gotten Luz was pretty adorable. 

She had gone to a Walmart recently and got it instead of getting something at the dollar store, who knows what kind of fleas were on those things. 

She hugged the penguin to herself, imagining Luz in her arms. She squealed like a schoolgirl and kicked her legs up. My, what a crush this had become. 

\-----------------------

Luz was just as excited about this day as Amity. My Chemical Romance happened to be one of her favorite bands and seemed quite popular since it was in another world other than the human one.

She had invited Amity over a while ago to listen to music, and one of the songs Amity had pointed out was from the band. 

She happily placed the CD into her bag and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Eda was making paincakes; Luz wasn't feeling like pain this morning so she just took a banana to go. 

"Good luck with your little girlfriend!" Eda called after her, Luz blushed and said bye to Eda in her own way. Which was sticking her tongue out at her mentor. 

"The disrespect," Eda rolled her eyes, going back to making the pain-filled cakes. 

The walk to school was uneventful, Willow had also met her halfway and they walked the rest in a comfortable conversation. Willow had to be like that and brought up Amity, and how happy she looked with the mug. 

"Willow, I love you, but you're seriously going to kill me." Luz deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. 

"Oh, I know." Willow smiled walking ahead of her smugly. 

"You seem to like butting into your friend's love lives, so why don't we talk about Boscha?" Luz suggested smugly staring at a wide-eyed Willow. 

"No, we will not be talking about Boscha, and that is final. Willow stamped forward, leaving Luz in the dust. Luz could only chuckle at her antics, they were made for each other. 

The school was just a bustling as yesterday, maybe even more so. Luz hadn't gotten there as early, so Amity was already sitting at her desk writing. 

She would just have to give the CD to her later. 

Luz noticed a cute penguin on her desk, she ran up to it with heart eyes. 

"Que lindo!" Luz said hugging the cute plush towards herself. She had a bright blush spread across her face as she nuzzled the fluffy thing. 

Amity stared at her from behind, laughing to herself and thanking the living hell out of Willow's brilliant mind. 

Amity had to stop herself from cooing, Luz had kept the penguin out for the entirety of the class, hugging it under her arm as she worked. 

Amity hadn't gotten her secret gift yet, she expected that the person had just gotten here later and couldn't put it on her desk. 

She was way too busy staring at the back of Luz's head to work. Everything their teacher said flew right over her head. Luz and the penguin were just too cute. She wanted to squeal, she almost did; thankfully, she hid it with a cough.

\-------------

Abominations class breezed by with the help of Luz's new friend. More of, she was so distracted by it to work. It was adorable and smelled good and quite familiar. At one point during class, she had stuck her nose in the thing and sniffed heavily, almost sighing at the flowery scent. 

It reminded her of Amity. Oh god, it reminded her of Amity. A blush found it's way on to her face as she stuck her face back into it and sniffed. This was her new drug. 

Luz had yet to give Amity her present, she was hoping she could rush to Amity's next class and place it on her desk before she got there. 

Sadly, Amity's class happened to be upstairs and Luz's own was downstairs and so was her locker. She wouldn't have time to reach the class and get the necessities for her class. 

She figured she could do it 3rd period, or even lunch. 

\--------

Lunch just passed, and she still didn't have the right moment to give her gift to Amity. 

"Did she like the CD?" Willow asked, unaware of Luz's inner conflict. Gus was walking with them as well, holding his old shoes that had been replaced with a new pair of galaxy vans. 

"I actually haven't given it to her yet," Luz said sheepishly, putting a hand on the back of her neck and chuckling nervously. 

"We're literally leaving school right now, and you haven't given it to her yet?!" Willow wanted to scream at Luz. Hopefully, this one misstep wouldn't ruin her entire plan. 

"Oh my god, Luz do I have to do everything for you?" Willow groaned before taking a sticky note out of her bag. She wrote a quick note on the CD and returned it to Luz. 

"Give it to her tomorrow with the manicure set, the note will explain it."

"Okie Doki! You're a lifesaver Willow." 

"I know."  
\---------------------

The next day rolled around quickly. Amity was still a bit downtrodden from yesterday. Maybe her Santa was sick so they couldn't deliver her gift then? She really hoped they didn't forget. 

Luz had been there yesterday, so she knew that she couldn't be her Santa. Out of everyone, she was really hoping she was.

Amity had gone out and gotten something to go with the little pinball machine, a pen that read fabulous on it. She saw it when she was grocery shopping and knew she had to get it. It was just, so Luz.

She made her way to abominations class, sadly a little later than usual. Edric had held her up with his rant about how cereal was not a healthy breakfast choice. When she got to her class, she saw two items on her desk. One had a sticky note on it that read 

'Sorry! I didn't have an inconspicuous chance of getting this to you yesterday, so I just gave it to you today.' Amity took the note off the round disc, she inspected it, not really sure what it was. 

She then flipped it over and saw something familiar.   
"My Chemical Romance." She whispered to herself. When the realization hit her her eyes sparkled with excitement. She had listened to them after her experience at The Owl House with Luz. They were a great band. 

Amity's focus then turned to the little box. It was plain and made out of fine black wood. She carefully opened it, revealing a nice manicure set filled with different kinds of nail filers, polishes, and colors. 

She couldn't wait to meet her secret Santa, they surely knew how to buy gifts. 

\----------------------------------------

Luz wasn't expecting a pinball machine and pen on her desk that morning, but she wasn't at all disappointed. The pinball machine was adorably small, and it worked really well. It would probably become her new distraction.

The pen was really nice as well, it was purple with blue sparkles and the word 'Fabulous' written on it in bold blue letters. She ended up using it for that class and made sure to put it in a safe spot in her backpack after class. 

"What'd you get today?" Luz asked Amity as they walked out together. That day they had the same class second period. 

"I got a cd for my favorite band and a manicure set." Amity was really excited about her gifts. 

"When I meet my secret Santa I'm sure I'm going to marry them," Amity laughed. Luz's world stopped, marry them...

HOLY! Luz's face went beet red as she kicked the tile nervously. 

"What about you?" Amity asked, unaware of what her words had just done to Luz. 

"I-I got a cute little pinball machine and a pen." She stammered nervously, rubbing her arm. 

"Are you alright?" Amity wasn't exactly worried, but Luz was acting a bit strange. 

"I'm fine, don't worry." Luz's voice cracked at the word fine, she cleared her throat. 

"I'm fine," she repeated, this time without the crack.

She was not fine.

\-------------------------------------

Boscha twiddled her fingers nervously. She hadn't seen Willow's reaction to yesterday's gift but she would surely see it today. She had gotten Willow a day planner with a beautiful forest on the front. When she saw it she knew it was a necessity. 

Today she got her a pen to go along with it, it too had a forest but with more flowers. 

Boscha was once known as the queen of mean, the school bully. But this one girl had made that facade come crashing down. 

She was still mean to most of her classmates, but she never meant it anymore. She was honestly getting whipped. Whenever Willow was in her presence and she was picking on someone, she'd just stop.

She knew that she was way too mean for Willow, but it's hard to change when you were told your whole life that you're better than everyone. 

Boscha sat behind Willow in one of their classes. Instead of paying attention, she would just stare at the girl. 

She noticed how happy Willow was, and the fact that she was writing with the pen Boscha got her. 

Boscha felt her heart melt a little, the soft tune Willow was humming was music to her ears. It was literally music.

Boscha wanted to crawl into a tiny ball and sob of happiness. 

What a lesbian disaster she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was an absolute joy to write!
> 
> Disaster lesbian Boscha is my serotonin.


	3. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4, one more chapter after this :(  
> But we'll finally get that good ol' lumity interaction I've been foreshadowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter so sorry about that

There were only two more days of secret Santa left, and Amity's nerves had been increasing over the days. The first couple of days it was quite easy, just place the gift on the table. But now, there were only two days left before she confessed to Luz.

She ran her thumb along the dog card. The thing looked quite stupid, opening it up revealed a cute little dog head that read 'I love you, you dork,' at the bottom. Willow had said it was something Luz would definitely enjoy. 

The Azura action figure Amity had gotten for Luz was pretty small - but yet she felt Luz would still enjoy it. She pocketed the figure along with the note and headed downstairs. 

"Catch!" Edric yelled, throwing a banana towards Amity. She had to drop her books so it wouldn't splatter on the ground.

"Watch it, Edric!" Amity shouted, pointing the banana at her annoying brother. 

"I wasn't going to let you eat cereal again today, Mittens!" Amity groaned, picking up her books while resisting the urge to throw one at her brother. 

"You're insufferable," Amity rolled her eyes, stomping out the door with part of the banana in her mouth. Edric chuckled to himself, going back to gayly swinging his hips to his favorite music.

Amity groaned, taking the banana out of her mouth and throwing it in the nearest trash can. She had stayed up all night due to jittery nerves so her feet dragged behind her. Amity was exhausted, and still very, very nervous. 

She clutched the Azura figure, feeling as if it wasn't enough. Of course, she wasn't exactly planning anything monstrous for the day, but she knew tomorrow was the day. 

The day that she'd leave a letter in Luz's locker and kiss her in their last class. 

Little did she know, Luz had around the same idea

\---------------------------

Luz was also nervous. She knew Amity wouldn't appreciate everyone seeing the lunchbox so Luz had to go to school early to hide it in her locker. 

She knew Amity liked Azura, that wasn't the problem, she just didn't know if Amity would think it was childish or not. 

Luz was too busy worrying to realize Eda had been calling her to come downstairs. 

In a sudden attack of nerves, she flew down the stairs and right into her 'mom'.

"Woah kiddo, a little fast aren't we?" Eda smiled, holding Luz back by the shoulders. 

"Sorry! I'm just nervous, and excited, but all nervous. But also-" Eda cut her off there, not wanting to hear her protege's rambling. 

"You'd better start walking to school before you're late," Eda said, shoving the girl's bag into her arms and pushing her out the door.

"Bye, see you after school," Eda yelled before closing the door in the Latina's face. Luz sighed, turning around and wandering in the direction of Hexside. 

Oh my, the nerves.

\---------------

Luz had excused herself in 1st period to 'use the restroom' when in actuality she was looking for an excuse to place her present in Amity's locker. 

She skipped towards it, humming to herself happily. Her secret Santa had gotten her a cute little Azura figure that just happened to remind her of Amity. She didn't notice it at first, but the figure had a small clip attached to the hat that she could hand off of her bag. 

A sudden thought broke her from her trance. She wanted to pound her head in stupidity. She couldn't just put the gift in Amity's locker because said locker would never let her into it. 

Luz groaned, smacking her head against the locker a couple times. The creature, if you could even call it that, groaned back in what seemed like pain. 

Luz's frown turned upside down in a blink of an eye, replaced by a mischievous smile. She wound her arm back, getting ready to punch the thing. 

A loud bang resounded throughout the school - making a few classroom doors open up in confusion. Luz clutched her hand in pain, the waves of agony rippled through her clenched fist. 

At least the locker had opened for her. Luz hurriedly placed the box in and ran back towards her class. 

She ran into the class panting, eliciting a few strange glances from her peers and Amity. Amity quirked a brow as Luz went to sit in front of her, laughing nervously. 

"You okay?" Amity asked, tapping Luz's shoulder. 

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just wanted to get back to class quickly." Luz didn't sound the least bit convincing, but Amity still shrugged it off.

Luz sighed, rubbing her arm anxiously. 'That was close,' she thought, placing her tired head onto the desk, opting for a few Zs.

\-----------------

Luz had acted weird that morning, and Amity wanted to know why. She thought the coincidence of Luz's disappearance and the Azura lunch box in her locker was a bit much but decided to brush it off as; well, just a coincidence.

That didn't mean she didn't like the gift; actually, she loved it. Right after she had discovered it she had placed her current lunch in it. 

She also had appreciated the fact that they put it in her locker instead of where everyone could see it. She could always cover it up at lunch too. 

Amity sighed, that morning it had looked like Luz enjoyed her gift but she was still quite uncertain. 

Amity still thought it was small, not enough for an entire day. She knew that her brain would not let her live with herself if she didn't get Luz something else with it. So, she did what any good student would do, which was to leave during the middle of class and go to the nearest Walmart. Oh, how she loved irony. 

\---------------------------------

Boscha was pacing back and forth, biting her nails like her life was about to end. Earlier that day she had bumped into Willow, who was enjoying some music through some familiar headphones. 

Yes, Boscha had gotten something that cost over 20 dollars, but it was worth it if it was for Willow. 

Thankfully, that time she hadn't snapped at Willow; but unfortunately, she had turned into a bumbling mess that couldn't form coherent sentences.

Still, just seeing Willow enjoying her gifts was enough to make her forget the whole embarrassing scenario. But once again, not being able to focus in any of her classes was an unintended consequence. One she did not mind too much in all honesty. 

From a well-known bully to a love-sick idiot, Boscha surely was disappointed in herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most fun part I'd say is adding the little Boscha moments at the end, I hope you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hurt my wrist so it was hard to write, but here's the last chapter!
> 
> Day 55555555555

"Okay, Eda, today's the day! I'm going to kiss Amity!" Luz yelled, pumping a fist into the air. Eda sat in front of her, unamused. 

"Shouldn't you ask her out before you, you know, kiss her?" Eda asked, motioning her hand to get her point across.

"No, no! Let her do it, I'm gonna hide in her backpack and videotape it!" King yelled from his spot on the floor. He was currently lecturing his 'army' about the art of biting asses. 

"I guess you're right Eda. Thanks for saving me from an embarrassing aftermath." Luz waved goodbye to Eda and kissed King on the head, who grunted and turn away from the human. 

Luz giggled, before walking out of The Owl House and slamming the door. 

'Here goes nothing,' she thought, starting the short walk to Hexside. Today was the day - Luz's hands shook with nerves - maybe some chapstick would help?

\-------------------------

Luz made it to class in the lick of time, panting heavily. She had been caught up by a random homeless guy peeing in the woods. That was something she had wanted to forget. 

Luz sat down, saying hi to Amity and some of the other classmates she knew. The girl noticed the lack of gifts on her desk, meaning her Santa wouldn't reveal themselves until later. 

It was tradition to reveal yourself in the 1st period, but only a select few ended up doing so. Actually, it was kind of awkward just watching people walk up to others, then claim they bought their cheap 2 dollar markers. 

Luz was half expecting her secret Santa to show up at her desk but was met with only disappointment. She'd probably just have to wait around after school or after class for them to approach her. 

So with that in mind, Luz went to taking notes over the non-existent organs of an abomination.

\----------------------------------------

That morning, Amity had paced non-stop, to the amusement of her older siblings. Amity sweat nervously, darting her eyes everywhere besides the Latina in front of her. All the witch had wanted to do was finish 1st period, meet Luz after class, cry a bit, then confess. Of course, said plan had some flaws. 

No way Amity would be able to focus - not with the dread of confessing to Luz. 

Amity took a deep breath. She forced her head to look down and try to take notes. This human was too distracting.

The class ended in the record time of what felt like 5 hours. Amity felt like slamming her head into the desk multiple times - to end the pain in her head. 

The human had not stopped being distracting. Amity swore she heard the girl sing one time. 

The bell rang - or screamed - that signaled the end of class. Amity stood up abruptly, hugging her books to her chest and rushing out of class. She had planned to confess to Luz right after class, but that left her no time to cry from her bothersome nerves. That was absolutely important to the plan. 

However, Amity only made it a few steps before she felt a hand on her wrist. Thinking it was a teacher or some random creep, she turned around and yelled at the person. 

Amity regretted it as soon as it had happened. Since the one that had grabbed her was Luz. Luz looked at her strangely before letting go of Amity's wrist and clearing her throat. 

"Sorry," Luz choked, stepping back a bit, turning around, and walking to her next class. 

"Luz, wait!" Amity yelled, chasing after Luz and grabbing her arm, "I thought you were someone else, sorry." Luz turned around, smiling slightly. 

"Did you need something?" Amity asked, still holding onto Luz's arm. The witch didn't realize the kind of effect this simple gesture was having on the human. Luz's mind was swimming. 

"Actually, yeah, I wanted to tell you something." Luz looked troubled. She stared at the ground and drew patterns with her foot.

"But I think we should move somewhere a little more private." Amity hadn't noticed before, but people were parting like the red sea around them. 

"Right," Amity lead Luz down one of the many corridors of the school, passing the few stragglers still left. 

They made their way to the end of the hall, where Amity glared at the lone boy standing at his locker. He quickly walked away. 

Amity dropped Luz's arm and watched her curiously. Luz was staring straight at Amity's lips. 

"Luz? Are you alright?" Amity grabbed her hand, bringing it towards her chest. Luz broke out of her trance, her eyes darting between Amity's golden ones. 

"Yolo," Luz leaned in, softly pressing her lips against Amity's. Amity squeaked, squeezing Luz's hand and staring at Luz's eyelids. 

Luz stepped back, leaving Amity starstruck in front of her. The witch brought a hand to her lips, touching them softly. 

"Sorry," Luz pushed passed Amity and started walking to 2nd period. 

"Wait!" Amity grabbed Luz again, pulling and hugging the human towards herself. "I love you too," Amity nuzzled into Luz's neck, inhaling her scent. 

Luz sputtered, holding the hands wrapped around her waist. 

"You do?" Luz couldn't believe her ears. 

"Yes, I do." Amity turned Luz around and kissed her passionately. This one was longer and they were both involved. 

"Eda told me to confess first, but I guess it doesn't matter." Luz chuckled, tucking the one strand of hair back behind Amity's ear. 

"Guess not," Amity leaned back in, stealing Luz's lips for a third kiss. 

"We're late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Boscha, you didn't get your lesbian panic.


End file.
